Problem: Brandon starts counting at 48, and he counts by fours. If 48 is the 1st number that Brandon counts. what is the 12th number that he counts?
What is the first number that he counts? $48$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&48 + 4 \\ &= 52\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&48 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 48 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 56\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&48 + (11\times4) \\ &= 48 + 44 \\ &= 92\end{align*}$